Love is Sasuke
by Karayukii
Summary: Dulunya Sasuke adalah bocah menyebalkan, tapi kemudian dia tumbuh menjadi pria mempesona yang telah mencuri hatiku. Special Fic for BirthdaySasuke NaruSasu 2015. Warning inside!


**Love is Sasuke**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: M**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI), TYPO**

 **Birthday Sasuke_Narusasu_2015**

 **Special fic for ultah Sasuke tersayang (yang suka banget dibully)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih berumur 5 tahun ketika bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ibu membawanya pulang ke rumah, mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang Sasuke akan tinggal bersama kami. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada saat itu, aku hanya menatapinya dengan ingin tahu. Ia lebih besar sedikit dari diriku, tapi Ibu bilang bahwa kami seumuran.

Ia mengenakan baju hitam berlengan panjang, celana putih pendek selutut, dan kusadari dia memegang sebuah boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau. Aku nyengir, laki-laki kok main boneka? Tapi cengiranku langsung lenyap ketika melihat mata Onyx besarnya melotot padaku, seakan-akan dia bisa mendengar ejekanku.

"Berteman baiklah dengannya, Naruto." Pesan Ibu padaku.

Ibuku jelas salah, bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengan dia? Sasuke tidak suka bicara, sinis, dan selalu menjauhiku. Ia selalu diam di kamarnya, keluar hanya saat makan atau karena dipanggil ibuku saja. Ibu tidak tahu dengan kebiasannya ini. Ia selalu sibuk bekerja, pergi pagi pulang malam. Hari liburpun tidak ada dalam kamus Ibuku. Alhasil aku selalu ditinggal sendiri dengan Sasuke. Tidak sendiri sih ada tukang masak dan pelayan yang biasanya mondar-mandir mengomeliku jika aku mengganggu pekerjaan mereka.

Suatu ketika aku tidak sengaja tertidur di ruang TV saat menonton film kartun favoritku. Semua pelayan dan tukang masak sudah pulang, tidak ada yang perduli untuk membangunkanku. Kesal, aku naik ke lantai dua dengan menggerutu. Kamarku terletak paling ujung, tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Sasuke. Jadi ketika aku baru mau masuk ke kamar, ku dengar ada suara tangisan. Cukup keras untuk membuatku merinding dan mematung ditempat.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian aku sadar, suara itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Aku penasaran, jadi ku buka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Ku lihat sasuke sedang berbaring diranjang sambil membelakangiku. Ku jinjitkan kakiku untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, tapi tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Sebenarnya aku agak ragu saat melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya. Aku tahu Sasuke pasti akan meneriakiku jika sampai tahu. Ia tidak suka aku masuk kamarnya. Tapi aku terlanjur penasaran, jadi aku masuk saja, mengendap-endap seperti maling.

Sasuke ternyata belum tidur. Ia hanya berbaring sambil menatapi sebuah foto berbingkai coklat yang tampak besar di tangan kecilnya. Kuperhatikan baik-baik foto itu, semuanya terdiri dari orang-orang yang berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke. Seorang wanita cantik sebesar ibuku, seorang lelaki bermuka serius sebesar om Hashirama, dan seorang lelaki agak kecil sebesar tetanggaku yang masih SMP.

"Apa itu keluargamu?" Aku menyahut, lupa kalau aku sedang mengendap-ngendap.

Sasuke langsung bangun. Ia menoleh padaku dan langsung menyembunyikan foto itu ke bawah bantal. Sebuah _death glare_ menakutkan diarahkan untukku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Keluar!" Tuhkan dia berteriak padaku.

Aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku sudah sangat kebal. Lagipula ini rumahku, terserah aku dong mau kemana. Tapi bukan itu yang kukatakan padanya, aku tahu dia akan langsung melempariku dengan sesuatu jika kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Jadi aku berusaha bersabar dan menanyakan rasa penasaranku, "Apa mereka keluargamu?" pertanyaanku masih sama.

Ku perhatikan tangan Sasuke semakin dalam masuk ke bawah bantal. Aku cemberut. Aku ingin lihat lagi. Tadi tidak begitu jelas.

Aku melompat naik ke atas ranjang, lalu menarik bantal yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan fotonya. Belum sempat Sasuke berkelit aku langsung menyambar foto itu dari tangannya. Lalu bergerak turun dari ranjang sebelum tendangannya bisa mencapaiku.

"Kembalikan, dasar dobe!" Sasuke meneriaku, kali ini lebih lantang dari sebelumnya. Ia beranjak dari kasur lalu merampas kembali fotonya dari tanganku.

Aku berdecak sebal ketika melihatnya memasukkan foto itu ke dalam laci, menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Biasanya aku selalu sukses merampas barang-barang yang kusukai. Aku pernah mengambil mainan Konohamaru, sepupuku, ketika dia datang berkunjung kemari. Dia kecil sih jadi gampang kupermainkan, tapi Sasuke lebih besar dariku.

Aku memelototi Sasuke, sebal. Aku kan ingin melihat keluarganya juga.

"Pelit!" Desisku.

"Biarin!" Balas Sasuke.

"Aku lapor Ibuku!" Aku mengancam.

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, takut. Hehehe… Aku tahu dia takut pada ibuku. Ancaman yang ini selalu berfungsi. Ibuku kalau sedang marah memang menyeramkan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, wajah Sasuke kembali mengeras, jutek. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha mencemohku.

"Dasar anak mami! Manja! Kau tidak malu pada umurmu?"

Ugh, kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk, tepat sasaran. Aku cemberut, dan dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Pelit!"

"Tidur sana, dasar anak mami!"

Aku kalah. Ku pandangi lagi lacinya tempat menyembunyikan foto. Nanti akan kucuri! Aku berniat, lalu kembali ke kamarku.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamarku, aku berbalik. Sasuke masih menatapku dari kamarnya.

"Dasar cengeng!" Cemoohku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Lalu aku cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu.

Keesokan harinya aku benar-benar melaporkan Sasuke pada Ibuku. Tapi bukannya memarahi Sasuke, ibuku malah memarahiku.

"Jangan mengganggu Sasuke dan jangan bertanya tentang keluarga kepadanya!" Sahut Ibuku.

"Tapi kenapa?" Rasa ingin tahuku masih tetap besar.

Selanjutnya Ibuku menceritakan semuanya tentang keluarga Sasuke padaku. Ibu bilang, bahwa ibu Sasuke adalah sahabat karibnya dulu. Ia menjelaskan bahwa Ibu, ayah, dan kakak laki-laki Sasuke meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Mobilnya masuk jurang dan terbakar. Sasuke satu-satunya yang selamat, karena kakaknya, Itachi, mengeluarkan Sasuke dari mobil sebelum mobil itu meledak.

Ibu menambahkan bahwa Sasuke menyaksikan segalanya, ia melihat keluarganya terbakar. Makanya aku tidak boleh tanya-tanya lagi. Bertanya berarti mengingatkan Sasuke tentang kejadian itu.

Dadaku langsung sesak. Mataku berkaca-kaca mendengar cerita ibuku. Hatiku sedih. Ada kenangan menyakitkan yang juga muncul dalam ingatanku.

Aku Langsung berlari naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Sasuke. Ada yang ingin ku katakan. Aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke membukanya dengan tatapan yang ingin mengulitiku. Tapi aku tidak perduli, di depan pintunya aku menangis, sekeras-kerasnya, meluapkan segala kesedihanku.

"Ayahku juga mati dalam kecelakan mobil…" Aku terisak didepan kamarnya.

Ia terlihat kaget dengan perkataanku. Onyxnya melebar kaget, tapi tidak lama matanya ikut berkaca-kaca dan ia juga menangis, menangis lebih keras dari aku.

* * *

Setelah adegan menangis bersama, sifat Sasuke akhirnya berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia jadi lebih terbuka dan kini mau bicara denganku. Dan selanjutnya Sasuke menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

Kami bermain _game_ bersama, nonton bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, makan bersama, ikut kelas privat bersama, pokoknya menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Biasanya aku akan datang ke kamarnya, berbaring diranjangnya sambil membaca komik. Sedangkan Sasuke akan sibuk di meja belajarnya membaca buku dengan tulisan rapat seperti semut sambil bertopang dagu. Walau kami selalu bersama tapi seleraku dan Sasuke berbeda. Ia suka membaca buku-buku seperti itu. Sedangkan aku akan langsung pusing ketika membaca beberapa kalimatnya. Guru privat kami, Kakashi, selalu memberikan buku-buku itu pada Sasuke.

Aku tidak mengerti apa menariknya, tapi saat aku duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, aku baru sadar bahwa buku-buku yang dibaca Sasuke itu sangat berguna untuk mendapatkan pujian dari guru-guru. Buku itu membuat Sasuke pintar. Ia selalu juara satu di kelas. Peringkat satunya tidak pernah goyah, bahkan saat kami duduk dikelas enam.

Dan sekarang Sasuke memaksaku untuk membaca buku-buku itu juga.

"Kau tidak akan pintar, kalau begini terus, Naruto!"

Mulut Sasuke suka berkicau jika membicarakan topik ini. Saat dia mengomel aku akan langsung cemberut sambil menopang daguku.

"Lihat nilaimu merah lagi!"

Ia memamerkan hasil ujian matematikaku ke hadapanku. Nilai 45 yang ditulis dengan tinta merah terlihat berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela kelasku. Ugh, menyebalkan!

"Kau mau jadi apa kalau nilaimu begini terus!"

"Kiba dapat 35, Chouji dapat 15, Shikamaru bahkan dapat 0!" Aku membela diri. Sasuke memang selalu berlebihan. Dia selalu menganggap masalah ini adalah masalah besar. Aku memang sering dapat nilai merah, tapi yang berada di bawahku masih banyak.

Bukankah ada seorang pepatah yang pernah berkata, lihatlah yang ada dibawahmu, jangan lihat yang ada di atasmu. Yah kurang lebih begitulah bunyinya, aku tidak begitu ingat.

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah ini, sampai ketika acara makan malam dimana keluarga bibi Mito, kakak Ibuku, datang berkunjung ke rumah untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ibuku. Kami semua duduk di meja makan, menyantap masakan yang telah dipesan khusus oleh ibuku.

Saat itu mereka sedang membicarakan kenakalan Konohamaru yang kedapatan sedang tertidur di saat jam pelajaran. Wajah Konohamaru memerah seperti tomat, ia memelototi Ayahnya yang dengan senang hati membongkar rahasianya. Aku sendiri tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tersedak.

Anak bodoh, tidur di kelas saja sampai ketahuan. Aku malahan makan di saat jam pelajaran, aman-aman saja tuh. Sepertinya aku harus mengajarkan trikku kepada si idiot ini.

Topik kemudian berganti, Ibuku membicarakan nilai raport Sasuke yang tidak pernah ternoda dengan warna merah. Ibu menyindirku, aku tahu. Dia selalu melakukannya setiap punya kesempatan, membandingkanku dengan Sasuke. Tapi Aku tidak menghiraukan lirikan mata Ibu ke arahku, aku lebih memfokuskan perhatianku untuk menusuk tulang rusuk Konohamaru dengan sumpit. Membuat bocah itu bergelinjang seperti ulat bulu. Hahaha lucu sekali.

"Jadi Sasuke mau lanjut dimana?" Aku mendengar bibi Mito bertanya.

"Di Sunagakure." Sasuke menjawab.

Suami bibi Mito, Hashirama, langsung memekik. "Hebat, disanakan sekolah khusus anak-anak pintar. Ku dengar tesnya susah sekali. Dari seribu orang yang mendaftar mereka hanya menerima 50."

Aku berhenti mengganggu Konohamaru, perhatianku beralih ke Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk jus jeruknya dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak merinding mendengar perkataan paman Hashirama.

"Sekolah sudah merekomendasikanku, aku bebas tes." Balasnya yang langsung mendapatkan desahan kagum dari paman.

Saat itu aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Sasuke sudah punya tujuan tapi aku sama sekali belum memutuskan. Jika Sasuke masuk ke sekolah itu, lalu bagaimana denganku?

Pikiranku terpotong ketika mendengar Konohamaru menyeletuk pelan,

"Kalau kak Naruto mau lanjut dimana?" Aku menolehkan wajahku ke bocah itu. Sebuah senyuman mencemooh diarahkan untukku, "Kakak lebih baik tinggal kelas saja, tunggu aku nanti kita sama-sama ke sekolah Sunagakure."

Lalu setelah itu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Brengsek! Ku geplak kepalanya keras-keras.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke kamar Sasuke, membawa setumpuk buku pelajaran yang tidak ku kuasai. Dia memandangku dengan bingung saat aku meletakkan buku-buku itu ke meja rendah di kamarnya. Aku menjejerkannya, lalu menarik buku Matematika yang merupakan pelajaran yang paling ku benci. Ku serahkan buku itu padanya.

"Ajari aku." Kataku yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Sasuke yang sebenarnya jarang tersenyum.

"Tumben." Komentarnya seraya membuka buku itu.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku menunggunya memulai pelajaran dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Entah malu karena komentarnya atau terpesona karena senyumannya.

Hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa jawabannya adalah yang kedua. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, karena yang ku inginkan sekarang ini adalah sekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Jika ada pertanyaan, _kenapa aku begitu ingin sekolah bersama Sasuke?_

Yaah bukannya memang seperti itu. Sudah sewajarnya aku dan Sasuke bersama-sama.

Ini jawabanku saat aku masih berumur 12 tahun.

* * *

Ada yang berubah saat aku dan Sasuke duduk di bangku SMP. Aku merasa cepat naik darah ketika berada di sisinya. Semuanya bermula ketika beberapa gadis mendatangi Sasuke untuk memberikan surat cinta padanya. Mereka terkikik dengan wajah super merah ketika Sasuke menerimanya.

Aku kesal, karena di salah satu gadis itu ada Sakura. Gadis cantik yang kusukai. Padahal awalnya aku sudah cerita pada Sasuke, bahwa aku suka pada gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja dia merebut Sakura dariku. Sejak saat itu kami sering berkelahi bahkan pernah saling tinju. Jangan salah, dia duluan yang menghajarku, aku hanya membalasnya saja.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka padanya, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke selalu mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku memulai pertengkaran dengannya.

Cih, bohong, mana mungkin dia tidak tergoda dengan Sakura. Wanita secantik itu masa sih dia tidak suka.

Tapi kemudian dia benar-benar membuktikannya. Dia menunjukkannya padaku bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Sakura. Karena hari berikutnya dia menggandeng wanita lain. Namanya Karin, gadis berambut merah yang kecantikannya tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya.

Dia bukan salah satu gadis yang suka memberikan surat cinta kepada Sasuke dengan gaya malu-malu kucing. Dia adalah gadis yang langsung menembak Sasuke di halaman sekolah dengan menggunakan toak milik guru olahraga.

Karin itu adalah gadis hyperaktif yang suka main sosor!

Aku _shock_ sekali saat gadis itu, setelah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, langsung mendatanginya dan menciumnya di depan umum. Para wanita berteriak histeris, sedangkan para lelaki bersiul-siul gemas. Dan Sasuke terlihat menikmati ciuman itu.

Hanya aku yang merasa kaget, hanya aku yang merasa jijik, dan hanya aku yang langsung terdiam seribu bahasa dan berjalan menjauh dari keramaian itu. Dari jauh ku lihat Sakura menangis di dekat pintu gerbang, tapi bukannya mendekatinya dan menenangkannya aku malah terus berjalan melewatinya. Aku sadar ternyata aku tidak terlalu perduli padanya. Aku hanya 'suka' karena dia cantik.

Lagipula saat itu tidak ada ruang dalam pikiranku untuk memikirkan Sakura, aku terlalu marah, kesal, dan jengkel! Gambaran Sasuke berciuman dengan Karin, terus bermunculan di kepalaku, membuat darahku naik ke kepala. Cermin di kamar mandiku menjadi pelampiasan emosiku saat itu. Kacanya jadi retak karena tinjuku. Tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit dari tanganku yang berdarah. Sakit sekali sampai rasanya ingin mati.

Kejadian itu akhirnya menyadarkanku. Fakta bahwa penyebab pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke bukan karena perasaanku pada Sakura, tapi karena perasaanku pada Sasuke.

Aku cemburu pada Sasuke bukan karena aku mencintai Sakura, tapi aku cemburu pada Sakura karena aku mencintai Sasuke. Sakura cantik tentu Sasuke akan tergoda –inilah hal yang paling kutakutkan!

Selama seminggu aku menghindari bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Aku masih belum bisa menyembunyikan kebencianku, aku juga takut Sasuke akan mengetahui perasaanku.

Cintaku kepada Sasuke adalah terlarang. Itulah yang kurasakan.

Hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin sepertinya bejalan dengan baik. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke membawa Karin ke rumah, tepatnya ke kamar Sasuke. Mereka berduaan di dalam kamar dan aku berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak perduli.

Walau tubuhku berbaring di kamarku sendiri, jiwaku seakan-akan sedang berada di kamar Sasuke, membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pasangan itu. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke. Rasanya sulit sekali! Walau aku terus mengingatkan diri bahwa cintaku ini terlarang tetap saja ambisiku untuk menjadikan Sasuke milikku seorang tetap ada.

Hidup dan terus berkembang.

Suara pintu yang dibanting menarikku kembali ke realita. Dengan spontan tubuhku melompat dari ranjang dan langsung membuka pintu kamarku. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah Sasuke. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah death glare yang sudah lama tak pernah ku lihat. Death glare itu bukan untukku tapi untuk punggung Karin yang baru saja hilang dari pandanganku.

Sasuke menoleh memandangku, kedua alisnya bertaut. Ekspresinya terlihat benar-benar jengkel. "Perempuan itu menyebalkan! Memaksa untuk datang kemari, lalu kemudian memaksa untuk minta disentuh! Umurnya bahkan belum legal untuk pacaran!"

Aku mendengus, kuberikan tatapan prihatin padanya, tapi hatiku seperti sedang ada perayaan kembang api. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa bahagia ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia sudah putus dengan Karin. Dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia kapok pacaran.

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dengan Sasuke membaik. Kami kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Persahabatan kami terjalin semakin erat, hanya aku dan dia. aku merasa puas dengan hubungan itu. aku tidak perlu menyatakan perasaanku padanya, atau memintanya untuk membalas perasaanku. Berada disisinya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Itulah yang kurasakan pada saat itu. Tapi ternyata semuanya tidak berjalan semulus yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak pernah mengiranya. Seiring dengan pertumbuhan kami, aku mulai merasakan gejolak aneh.

* * *

Saat aku duduk di bangku SMA, aku mulai mengenal hal-hal baru yang tidak pernah ku pikirkan sebelumnya. Ini bermula ketika teman sekelasku Kiba mengajakku ke rumahnya. Ia bilang, ia punya film yang menarik. Aku, dia, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Chouji menonton film itu bersama-sama. Awalnya ku pikir itu film romantis biasa, tapi ternyata film itu menambah pengetahuanku tentang 'manusia yang sesungguhnya.'

Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, tubuhku merespon begitu saja. Bagaimana dua orang sejoli itu saling menjamah tubuh partnerrnya, mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuat tengkukku berdiri. Saat itu aku pulang dari rumah Kiba dengan pikiran campur aduk.

Aku masuk ke kamarku sambil merutuki Kiba. Ia terkutuk karena telah mengotori otakku. Ku lempar tasku ke ranjang lalu ku raih ponselku, aku akan memakinya sekarang. Tapi kemudian ku dengar pintu kamar mandiku terbuka, dan Sasuke muncul dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Aku langsung membeku.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ia menyapaku dengan wajah tidak berdosa, "keran di kamar mandiku tersumbat, jadi aku pinjam kamar mandimu."

Aku masih bisa mendengarkannya menerangkan, tapi mataku tidak bisa beralih dari tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhku bangkit. Seperti monster yang ingin menerkam Sasuke.

Ku alihkan perhatianku dari Sasuke sebelum imajinasi liarku bermunculan. "Pergi sana!" Aku setengah berteriak membuatnya terkesan kasar. Aku yakin dia kaget. Mungkin dia pikir aku marah, karena pada akhirnya ia keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku harus melakukannya, aku takut aku akan benar-benar menerkamnya. Aku telah menyelamatkannya dari monster di dalam diriku. Dia harusnya berterima kasih.

Sasuke yang asli selamat dariku, tapi Sasuke lain yang muncul dalam mimpiku saat aku terlelap, tidak berhasil diselamatkan. Dia sudah tidak tertolong ketika aku menarik handuknya dan melemparnya ke ranjangku. Dan aku meniru semua yang dilakukan sang pria dalam film yang ku tonton di rumah Kiba kepada Sasuke. Semuanya!

Semenjak itu aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman ketika berada di dekat Sasuke. Bocah raven itu telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mempesona. Kulit porselinnya yang halus, tubuhnya yang ramping, dan bokongnya yang indah. Aku senang aku tumbuh lebih cepat darinya. Tulangku memanjang lebih cepat, karena sekarang aku sama tinggi dengannya, walau dulu tinggiku hanya sampai di bawah telinganya.

Pagi itu aku tidak menunggunya ke sekolah seperti biasa, aku pergi duluan. Hal itu selalu kulakukan. Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapannya setiap kali kami berpapasan di koridor. Dia melotot padaku. Sasuke memang begitu. Ia paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya saat dia kesal. Tapi ia tidak pintar mengungkapkannya. Akulah yang selalu menanyakannya duluan. Jadi ketika aku mengacuhkannya ia tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya.

Menjauhi Sasuke sangatlah mudah. Kami tidak sekelas, dan ketika aku di rumah aku tinggal mengunci pintu kamarku. Dia akan berpikir aku tidak ada di rumah saat aku tidak menjawab ketukannya.

Aku terlihat seperti pengecut, Yeah aku sadar. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihatnya. Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau melupakan bekalmu!" Aku masih dalam hari tenang tanpa Sasuke ketika ia tiba-tiba muncul ke kelasku sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal.

Aku terpengarah, kaget. tetapi aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan diriku dengan bersikap biasa. Ku ambil bekalku sambil bergumam, "trims." Dia pun pergi. Aku melongo memandang punggungnya kupikir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ternyata tidak. sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau tau lagi dengan perubahan sikapku.

Harusnya aku lega dengan sikap Sasuke sekarang, inilah yang kuinginkan. Tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Aku merasa luar biasa terluka, seolah-olah aku benar-benar telah kehilangan Sasuke. aku merana. Ini tidak benar. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan.

Hari-hari berikutnya kulewati dengan sangat berat. Aku semakin pengecut dan tidak berdaya pada perasaanku sendiri. Aku takut melangkah maju dan memilih untuk tetap ditempat memandangi Sasuke yang semakin jauh. Timbul saat-saat aku marah pada diriku sendiri kenapa perasaan ini harus muncul. Akan lebih baik jika aku bisa menatap Sasuke sebagai sahabatku atau lebih baik lagi sebagai saudaraku. Tapi kita tidak bisa memutuskan jalan kita sendiri. Merubah perasaanku sama tidak mungkinnya dengan merubah Sasuke menjadi perempuan.

* * *

"Aku dengar kau lompat kelas, Sasuke-kun?" Sebuah pujian keluar dari bibi Mito.

Ibuku lagi-lagi mengundang keluarga bibi untuk makan malam bersama. Sebagai perayaan dari kenaikan kelas kami, tapi aku sadar, sebenarnya ini lebih kepada perayaan Sasuke yang menjadi juara sekolah.

Sepertinya Sasuke menjadi bertambah pintar lagi. Semua orang mengelu-eluhkannya. Mulai dari teman sekolah sampai ibuku sendiri. Jangan tanya, Ibuku akhir-akhir ini luar biasa memanjakannya, aku yang malah merasa seperti anak angkat.

"Yah, guruku memberikan soal-soal kelas tiga untuk mengetes kemampuanku, dan hasil yang kudapatkan tidak terlalu buruk." Sasuke mencoba untuk merendah. Tapi jelas itu tidak ada gunanya, karena ibuku dengan begitu ceria menambahkan beberapa pujian yang membuatku memutar bola mata dengan jengah.

"Nilainya bahkan lebih tinggi dari nilai ujian peringkat pertama kakak seniornya," Kata ibuku sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan penuh sayang. "Anak ini benar-benar luar biasa."

Aku hanya mendengus, muak dengan segala pujian yang diperuntukkan pada Sasuke, telingaku rasanya panas. Aku mengiris daging panggang dengan gaduh, membiarkan suaranya menenggelamkan percakapan mereka. Saat aku menyambar air putihku, mataku bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Dia menatapku, dan aku menatapnya balik. Tatapanku tajam, jujur saja aku sedang emosi, dan tatapannya yang tidak terbaca membuatku semakin kesal.

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke semakin renggang. Sekarang aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjauhinya. Aku selalu sibuk di klub sepak bolaku. Saat aku pulang, dia pasti sudah mengunci diri dikamarnya. Ibuku bilang dia belajar untuk masuk ke salah satu universitas ternama yang diinginkannya.

Walau hatiku rasanya kosong dan hampa, tapi aku merasa inilah yang terbaik. Lihat, aku bahkan menggandeng Hinata-chan sebagai kekasihku. Wanita manis yang pemalu. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum bahagia saat disisiku dan selalu memandang tinggi diriku.

Aku tidak pernah merasa rendah saat berada disisi Hinata, berbeda ketika aku berada disisi Sasuke, perasaan bahwa aku bukan apa-apa selalu muncul dihatiku, membuatku muak dan membenci diriku sendiri. Yah mungkin lagi-lagi aku hanya melarikan diri, aku tahu aku pengecut dan tidak mau mengakuii kelemahanku sendiri. Aku bersembunyi dibalik kata bernama 'harga diri.'

Aku baru naik kelas tiga saat Sasuke masuk ke Universitas. Saat itu aku selalu pulang malam, klub footsalku semakin menyita waktu. Sejak kemenangan klubku di musim panas lalu, kami jadi punya banyak beban yang harus ditanggung. Posisi kami sebagai juara bertahan harus tetap dipertahankan.

Aku sampai di rumah tepat pukul sepuluh malam, saat itu aku melihat hal ganjil di ruang tamuku. Ibuku tertidur pulas dibawah selimut di salah satu kursi panjang. Aku menghampirinya, wajahnya kelelahan, tapi kecantikan masih terlihat jelas pada parasnya. Banyak yang bilang Ibuku awet muda. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang percaya saat aku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ibuku.

Aku mengusap wajah ibuku yang letih. Menjadi _single parent_ dan membesarkan dua orang anak dengan tegar. Aku tidak akan melupakan jasa-jasanya. Wanita yang paling kucintai di dunia ini.

"Jangan bangunkan dia."

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang makan. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Biarkan dia istirahat sebentar." Katanya dengan suara kecil.

Aku mengangguk dan Sasuke kembali menghilang. Aku berjalan ke dapur, berniat menegak segelas air es. Gara-gara latihan rasanya aku jadi gampang haus. Disana di meja makan, Sasuke tengah duduk dengan ditemani tumpukan kertas-kertas yang kocar-kacir di atas meja.

Aku membuka kulkas pura-pura tidak melihatnya, menuangkan air es ke dalam gelas lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menegur. Sebuah sapaan yang diucap dengan nada biasa. Tapi sangat berarti untukku.

"Ku dengar klub footsalmu juara pertama."

Aku terdiam, dengan perlahan aku menoleh padanya. Sasuke masih duduk disana sibuk memasukkan kertas-kertasnya ke dalam map yang berbeda-beda. Matanya tidak memandangku.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau bertanding dengan hebat, tendangan ketigamu benar-benar luar biasa."

Aku tertegun, air esku terangkat ditengah udara. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari dalam hatiku.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku menontonnya… Pertandinganmu."

Aku terbelalak, "Kau menontonku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Aku tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaan ini meluncur keluar dari bibirku. Tapi aku menemukan diriku seperti sedang bertaruh menunggu jawaban yang kuinginkan.

"Karena itu pertandinganmu, dobe. Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa para gadis mengeluh-elukanmu." Sasuke menjawab.

Seketika dihatiku seperti sedang ada perayaan besar-besaran. Detak jantungku seperti sedang menari dengan gembira. Aku duduk dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Dan menurutmu aku keren?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada penuh harap dalam suaraku.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menatapku, ekspresinya geli saat melihatku. Mungkin sekarang mataku berbinar-binar dan aku tidak bisa mencegah bibirku untuk melengkung menyembunyikan rasa bangga didadaku, percayalah dipuji oleh seseorang yang kau inginkan, rasanya bagaikan terbang diawan-awan.

"Ya harus kuakui, kau keren." Jawab Sasuke.

 _YES!_

Aku menghantamkan gelasku yang masih penuh ke meja saking senangnya. Sasuke langsung memarahiku karena membuat kertas-kertasnya basah oleh cipratan air digelasku. Aku tidak perduli, aku malah hanya memamerkan cengiran lebarku. Rasanya ada seseorang yang berteriak ke kepalaku bahwa aku orang yang paling keren sedunia.

Melihatku Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar usoratonkachi…" Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuatku terpanah.

Aku bersumpah akan memberikan kemenanganku selanjutnya pada Sasuke.

* * *

Pelajaran berharga yang kudapat hari ini, bukalah hatimu dan berhenti lari dari kenyataan.

Aku letih berpura-pura di depan Sasuke.

Jadi saat pertandingan footsalku berakhir dengan kemenangan klubku aku langsung pulang seperti di kejar-kejar setan. Masuk ke rumah membanting pintu dan langsung menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di meja belajar membaca sebuah surat dari amplop coklat besar. Saat aku masuk ke kamarnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan penuh keringat, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatapku dengan alis bertaut.

Semangatku begitu meluap-luap diikuti dengan jantungku yang berdebar dengan bergairah. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun saat itu. Aku tidak mau memikirkan apapun. Aku takut akan berubah pikiran, jika berpikir terlalu banyak. Biarkanlah hari ini aku menjadi orang yang egois, orang yang jahat, dan menganggap bahwa seluruh dunia sedang tertidur dan tidak melihatku.

"Ada apa-"

Aku tidak bisa menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kutabrak dia, kudorong tubuhnya dan kutahan kedua tangannya ke tembok, kemudian aku menciumnya. Tepat dibibirnya. Ciuman yang dalam dan memabukkan. Aku tidak pernah sadar betapa lembutnya bibir Sasuke, kutatap matanya dan kubisikkan hal yang ingin sekali kukatakan padanya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku menang."

Dia hanya diam. Mungkin dia kaget karena aku tiba-tiba menciumnya, aku melihat matanya sedikit bergetar penuh emosi. Marah? Senang? Aku tidak tahu. Lalu kucium dia lagi. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi, sebelum ia memukulku.

Tapi Sasuke tidak memukulku, bahkan ketika aku melepaskan genggamanku di tangannya, untuk meraih pinggangnya, dan kembali menciumnya, ia tetap tidak melakukannya. Dia bahkan membalas ciumanku. Ia membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam mulutnya, saling dorong dengan lidahnya, menyatu, dan menari bersama.

Aku menutup pintu dengan kakiku, lalu ku dorong tubuhnya dan menghantamkannya ke belakang pintu. lagi masih dalam ciuman kami yang panas dan basah. Kepasrahan Sasuke ku anggap sebagai lampu hijau untukku. Tubuhku meminta lebih, aku ingin melakukan hal lain padanya. Berbagai hal yang selalu kulakukan padanya dalam setiap mimpi basahku. Tapi aku menahan diriku.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mendesahkan namaku saat aku menatap matanya.

Tatapannya sayu, seperti sedang memohon sesuatu padaku. Dia sama sepertiku, sama-sama menginginkan ini. Andaikan aku melakukannya lebih cepat, mungkin aku tidak akan sedepresi ini.

" _I love you_ , Sasuke." Aku mengatakannya. Kalimat yang selalu membebani hatiku. Kali ini ku ungkapkan dan kurasakan beban dipunggungku menjadi ringan. Tidak, bukan hanya itu, Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman khasnya yang selalu membuatku ingin memukulnya.

Tapi kali ini aku menciumnya. Menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku benar-benar sedang menyentuh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mendesah dalam sentuhanku. Dia tidak menolakku. Dia tidak memandang jijik diriku. Dia, walau dia tidak mengatakannya, dia mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu, aku tidak perlu mendengarnya mengucapkannya, aku selalu tahu bagaimana Sasuke. Seharusnya aku menyadari ini dari dulu.

Bodohnya aku.

* * *

Hari-hariku berikutnya seperti di surga. Aku putus dengan Hinata-chan dan menggandeng Sasuke, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah bilang pada Sasuke bahwa aku pacaran dengan Hinata. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya ya? Marah? Cemburu? hahaha rasanya aku gatal ingin memberitahunya, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali melihat ekspresinya saat mengetahui hal itu. Tapi tidak kulakukan. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Hinata, ia tampak terluka. Aku tahu aku adalah pria yang sangat brengsek.

Selebihnya semuanya berjalan dengan sangat… sangat baik. Aku berkencan dengan Sasuke. kencan pertamaku. Aku yang memilih tempatnya, tentu saja. Jadi dari sekian banyak tempat yang kupikirkan aku memilih taman bermain. Bukankah disana banyak tempat-tempat romantis? Saat aku memberitahunya, ia memberikan tatapan _kau pikir berapa umurmu?_ Tapi dia tidak mengeluh.

Kami jalan-jalan kesana pada hari minggu. Berangkat dengan mobil Ibuku, yang dipinjamkan dengan susah payah. Aku sebenarnya belum lulus ujian mengendarai mobil, aku belum terlalu menguasainya, makanya ibuku agak ragu. tapi melihat Sasuke, si anak emas yang selalu dapat diandalkan, ia akhirnya memberiku izin juga. Aneh sekali, apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke? Dia bahkan tidak bisa bawa mobil!

Tepat pukul lima sore kami sampai di taman bermain, mengantri untuk distempel dan mulai memilih-milih wahana yang bagus. Aku licik, tentu saja. Aku menunggu-nunggu untuk melihat ekspresi lain Sasuke. Pemuda raven ini selalu minim ekspresi dan aku selalu ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. jadi wahana pertama yang ku coba adalah…

"Rumah hantu!" Kataku bersemangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah bangunan gelap dengan gambar mistis dan sebuah papan yang bertuliskan rumah hantu.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tampak tidak yakin. Kurasa dia takut, ya dia pasti takut. Wah aku tidak sabar memasuki wahana itu. Aku tidak sabar melihat Sasuke menjerit-jerit OOC, atau mungkin menangis ketakutan dalam pelukanku. Hahaha aku sudah bawa kamera tersembunyi sebagai persediaan nanti. Ekspresi baru Sasuke tentu harus di rekam jangan dilewatkan.

Kami memasuki pintu utama dan langsung dikagetkan dengan seorang pria berjubah hitam yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Aku menjerit, jantungku hampir copot. Apa-apaan dia berpakaian seperti penampakan begitu! Kurang kerjaan!

Aku menatap Sasuke, ingin tahu reaksinya tapi dia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa. Sama sekali tidak terlihat tekejut apalagi terguncang sepertiku.

"Kau takut? Kita bisa ganti ke wahana yang lain." Sarannya.

Aku langsung cemberut. Apa-apaan itu! kenapa malah terbalik. Yang ingin kutakuti kan dia!

Aku memasang tampang menantang padanya. "Aku hanya kaget tadi. Aku memang mudah kaget. tapi kalau kau takut dan mau ganti wahana kita bisa cari yang lain kok."

Dia mendengus mendengar perkataanku. "Tidak apa-apa ini saja." Katanya. Dia menerima tantanganku.

Okey, Uchiha Sasuke kita lihat saja siapa yang masih bisa berdiri saat keluar nanti.

Kami masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat kosong yang gelap. Ruangan di dalam telah disulap sedemikian rupa dan tiba-tiba saja kami berada di dalam rumah sakit yang dipenuhi dengan mayat-mayat. Mayat berkulit putih dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang penuh dengan darah. Mereka tidak terbaring seperti mayat-mayat di rumah sakit biasanya. Tapi mereka begelantungan dilangit-langit, menatap kami dari atas dengan mata bulat yang hampir keluar dan mulut sobek yang…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ruangan tiba-tiba gelap! Lampu mati! Aku tidak bisa melihat! Ini gila! _Fuck Fuck Fuck_! Mayat-mayat itu ada disampingku dia pasti melompatiku! Aku memegangi Sasuke erat-erat, memastikan dia tidak meninggalkanku! Dia menyeretku dan kami berjalan setengah berlari! Aku bisa merasakan mayat-mayat itu mengejar kami! Ini gila! tempat macam apa ini!

Tempat ini rasanya luas sekali, kami berlari memasuki ruangan yang satu lalu keruangan lainnya, tempat lain tidak kalah seramnya. Ada satu runagan dimana seorang dokter tengah menggergaji kepala pasiennya. GILA! semuanya diperburuk oleh mayat-layat tadi, mereka masih mengejarku! Menyeret kaki mereka yang pucat sedangkan tangannya berusaha menggapaiku. Aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku pada Sasuke dan berteriak sampai suaraku serak. _Shit Shit shit!_ Aku ingin keluar! Aku ingin Keluar! AKU INGIN KELUAR!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka pintu dan cahaya menusuk mataku. Aku mengedipkan mata dan sadar bahwa kami sudah di luar.

Aku terbengong-bengong, napasku masih tersengal-sengal dan aku kembali melihat ke belakang dengan was-was. Pintu masih terbuka dan aku melihat kegelapan total disana. tapi aku bisa merasakan tangan-tangan penuh darah itu berusaha menggapaiku dan menarikku ke dalam kegelapan. Aku melompat dan bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke yang… menatapku dengan pandangan geli luar biasa.

"Dobe, kau menangis." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Aku mengedipkan mata dan sadar bahwa ada air mata di sekitar pipiku.

"Kasihan apa kau takut?" Dia mengelus kepalaku seakan-akan aku anak kecil. "Mau kubelikan ice cream?"

Berkebalikan dariku Sasuke tampak sangat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada air mata disekitar matanya sepertiku, tidak ada keringat di pelipisnya, dan dia sangat tenang. Tangannya tidak gemetaran dan dingin seperti tanganku. Matanya bersinar dalam cahaya langit senja dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman mengejek.

Aku terlihat seperti pecundang dihadapannya. _FUCK!_

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sekali bersembunyi di balik jubah pria penampakan tadi untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke padaku!

TENANG! Seseorang dalam kepalaku meneriakiku dan tiba-tiba saja pikiranku kosong.

Aku berdeham, berusaha menenangkan diriku. Yah aku harus memungut harga diriku yang berceceran di lantai.

"Aku lapar." Suaraku serak saat aku berbicara. "Kita cari makanan dulu yuk!" Ajakku, sambil melepaskan cengkramanku dari lengannya, yang baru kusadari. Aku menggaruk rambutku lalu berjalan duluan. Aku tahu Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Melubangi punggungku dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

Wajahku merah sekali karena malu. Oh harga diri seme!

* * *

Semuanya menjadi lebih baik ketika kami selesai makan. Saat kami keluar dari restoran, langit sepenuhnya terlihat gelap, dan wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit gelisah. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sekarang masih jam tujuh, aku tahu karena aku baru memeriksa ponselku tadi.

"Ku rasa sudah saatnya kita pulang." Ia mengusulkan, sambil memandangi taman bermain yang masih ramai dengan orang-orang.

Aku langsung menolaknya. "Kita baru menaiki satu wahana." Kataku tidak terima. "Kita seharusnya menaiki tiga wahana."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tapi bibi Kushina di rumah sendirian." Katanya dengan tampang gelisah.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Ibuku adalah wanita dewasa yang mandiri, kenapa kita harus khawatir? Aku menebak Sasuke sedang mencari alasan agar tidak kelayapan hingga larut malam denganku. Ayolah, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan sesuatu padanya kok. Aku tidak berniat mampir ke hotel setelah pulang dari sini. Yah walau sebenarnya aku jaga-jaga bawa kondom di saku celana jinsku. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

Sungguh, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja.

"Dobe, aku ada kuliah besok pagi." Sasuke mencari alasan baru. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin bahwa dia takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Ck, dia pikir aku ini semesum apa sih? Lagipula dia kan laki-laki, tidak akan ada yang berkurang kan?

Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar gelisah, aku tidak tega juga. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengalah padanya. Ku pandangi Bianglala raksasa yang berpejar terang karena cahaya kelap-kelip lampu. Sebuah ide terlintas di otakku.

"Kita naik itu lalu pulang." Kataku padanya, seraya menunjuk bianglala raksasa.

Sasuke mengikuti pandangan telunjukku. Dia terdiam sejenak dan aku tahu dari ekspresinya, bahwa dia tidak merasa itu adalah ide yang buruk. Dia menjawabku walau sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Yah, baiklah. Kurasa naik itu akan menyenangkan." Katanya.

Aku nyengir lebar dan mulai menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke tempat antrian. Tangannya bertaut di jari-jariku, kami tidak melepaskan tangan kami saat sampai di depan salah satu pegawai antrian. Dia menggenggamku dengan erat dan aku menggenggamnya tidak kalah erat. Aku senang, sifat cuek berada dalam list dikarakter Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan pandangan orang padanya, jadi saat kami saling bergenggaman di kerumunan orang layaknya sepasang kekasih, kami bisa tetap bersikap santai tanpa merasakan sedikit gangguan.

Biarlah kami hidup di dunia kami sendirian.

Bianglala raksasa itu bergerak agak lambat saat kami telah naik di dalamnya. Kami duduk saling berhadapan, menatapi pemandangan seluruh Tokyo dari atas sana. Bangunan dibawah kami berkelap-kelip dengan indah, orang-orang terlihat kecil bagaikan semut, dan jauh membentang ada lautan luas di ujung daratan sana. Sungguh jauh jangkauan yang bisa kupandang dari atas bianglala itu.

Sasuke duduk dihdapanku sambil berpangku tangan, menoleh ke jendela menatap lurus ke langit malam. Malam ini ia menggunakan celana jins hitam dengan kaos pendek senada dan jas santai berwarna putih. Sasuke memang selalu berpakaian dengan stylis. Tidak, sesungguhnya Sasuke selalu terlihat bagus dalam balutan apapun. Dia tampan, dan juga… anggun. Apalagi jika dilihat dari sini, sambil menopang dagunya, sedikit menyentuhkan jemarinya yang panjang ke bibir merahnya yang lembut. Mata Onxnya memantulkan bintang-bintang yang dipandangnya, dan pencahayaan malam membuat wajahnya luar biasa indah. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi. Aku menarik dagu Sasuke dan menciumnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut seakan-akan dia sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Saat ia tersentak aku tahu, bahwa otaknya tidak berada di bianglala ini bersamaku, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya. Aku ingin kepala Sasuke hanya dipenuhi oleh diriku. Seperti kepalaku yang hanya di penuhi oleh dirinya.

Perjalanan di dalam bianglala itu mungkin adalah momen berharga dalam hidupku. Kami berciuman selama perjalanan, memanfaatkan suasana intim yang bisa terjalin saat kami berdua saja.

" _I love you_ , Sasuke." Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kulihat Sasuke tertegun menatapku. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, ia tidak tersenyum seperti dulu. Tapi lewat mata Onyxnya yang bersaing dengan gelapnya langit pada malam itu, ku lihat sedikit cahaya. Cahaya cinta yang cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara hatinya. Bisikannya yang dipenuhi dengan rasa cinta.

 _I love you too, Naruto._

* * *

Manusia memang tidak pernah merasa puas. Ketika berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan, rasanya ingin meminta lebih lagi. Itu terjadi padaku.

Aku tidak pernah merasa puas saat bersama Sasuke. Terutama disaat ibuku juga ikut bergabung bersama kami. Aku dan Sasuke selalu bersikap layaknya saudara di depan ibu, seorang teman yang sangat dekat, yang sesungguhnya aku sudah sangat muak melakukan _acting_ kecil itu.

Kemarahanku berkobar saat keluarga bibi Mito datang berkunjung merayakan hari kelulusanku masuk ke universitas. Hari itu ia hanya datang bersama paman Hashirama, Konohamaru, sudah menjadi remaja tanggung yang sibuk dengan kekasihnya. Kurasa ia mulai jenuh dengan tradisi keluarga. Dan bibi Mito sedang mengeluh mengenai tingkahnya yang baru menginjak bangku SMA tapi sudah berani membawa pacar ke kamar.

"Ini sebenarnya tidak akan terjadi jika Hashirama bersikap tegas." Kata bibi Mito sambil melirik suaminya dengan tidak puas. "Membawa anak orang ke kamar, kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan disana!"

"Konohamaru sudah besar, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan." Paman Hashirama terlihat luar biasa tenang. Ia bahkan memakan spagetinya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tajam bibi Mito, yang kurasa mampu melubangi meja makanku.

"Kau beruntung Kushina." Bibi Mito berpaling menatap ibuku yang sedari tadi hanya melemparkan pandangan geli padanya. "Anak-anakmu tidak ada yang nakal sepertiku."

"Aku malah merasa iri. Anak-anakku sudah sangat besar tapi tidak ada yang memperkenalkan kekasihnya padaku. Kotak posku sekarang penuh dengan undangan-undangan pernikahan dari teman kerjaku. Aku benar-benar iri pada mereka." Ibu mendesah dan aku mengaduk teh manisku yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Oh ya, kurasa tinggal menunggu waktu sampai itu terjadi." Bibi Mito mendapatkan ide yang luar biasa. "Bagaimana kalau ku kenalkan dengan putri dari teman-temanku, mereka sangat cantik. Nah bagaimana Sasuke, kau sudah hampir luluskan? Bukankah sudah waktunya kau mencari seorang istri?"

Ibuku langsung setuju, paman Hashirama manggut-manggut, Sasuke tampak canggung, dan aku tiba-tiba menghantamkan gelasku ke meja dengan keras. Spontan semua orang memandangku. Suasana langsung menjadi hening. Tapi aku tidak repot-repot untuk meladeni mereka, aku memutar garpuku ke spagethi dan makan dalam diam. Mungkin wajahku terlihat luar biasa dingin sekarang, tapi aku memang tidak pintar menahan emosiku. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Sasuke.

* * *

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlanjut terus. Aku ingin pengakuan minimal dari keluargaku sendiri. Aku ingin mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku tahu ibuku pasti bisa menerimanya, dia menyukai Sasuke, dan bukankah ini salah satu cara untuk membuat kami menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya? Tapi semuanya tidak sesimpel itu.

"Kau gila!"

Di luar perkiraanku, Sasuke tidak terlalu senang dengan ide itu. Sebaliknya dia menatapku seakan aku sudah tidak waras.

"Ini satu-satunya cara bagi kita!" Balasku.

Wajah Sasuke semakin lama semakin memerah. Ideku ternyata membuat emosinya bangkit. Dia marah, jengkel, dan takut. Semua itu bisa kubaca dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku berhutang banyak pada bibi Kushina. Dan kau pikir dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pasangan gaymu, itu akan membuatnya bahagia?"

"Dia akan mengerti!"

"Aku yang tidak mengerti! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu!" Ia beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan duduk di ranjang. Ia begitu marah dan sedang berusaha keras untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi kau mau kita hidup seperti ini? Terus bersembunyi? Membohongi ibuku?"

Apa Sasuke bisa hidup seperti itu? Aku jelas tidak bisa, karena aku tahu waktu tidak akan berhenti dan membiarkan kami bergitu saja. Akan datang hari dimana kami dipaksa dengan kejam untuk mengikuti aturan hidup yang berlaku.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada. Ia tidak menatapku, matanya seperti takut menatapku. "Itu lebih baik." Katanya pelan.

"Lebih baik apanya?" Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kau pikir kita bisa terus bersama sambil bersembunyi seperti ini?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya tampak ragu. ia menatapku dan tatapannya tidak yakin. Tapi kemudian dia berkata, mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung menancap di dadaku, mengoyakku dari dalam.

"Aku tidak punya rencana untuk berlama-lama melanjutkan hubungan ini." Ia mengatakannya. Mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu dari bibirnya. Bibir yang biasanya ku sentuh dengan bibirku. "Kau tidak menganggap hubungan ini seriuskan Naruto? Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Bersenang-senang? Apa dia tidak tahu betapa seriusnya aku padanya! Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan begitu enteng! Amarahku bergejolak. Aku menatapnya nyalang. Sebelum dia sempat berpikir, aku telah melompatinya dan memukulnya, membuatnya terlempar langsung ke tempat tidurnya.

"Brengsek, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku!" Aku meneriakinya.

Sasuke mendesah, ia tidak membalas pukulanku. Itu berarti ia tahu ia bersalah. Ya, merasa bersalah lah. Kau sepatutnya tidak mengatakan hal keji itu padaku!

Sasuke menggeleng dan kemudian dia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit.

"Kita putus saja Naruto." Katanya. "Aku lelah."

Aku _shock._ Kutatap pemuda itu, menunggunya menarik kata-katanya barusan. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dan yang membuatku tidak percaya, ia tengah menatap lurus ke mataku dengan berani. Pandangan lelahnya, membuat amarahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Aku menggeram dengan marah.

Aku memukulnya lagi, dan tubuhnya langsung terlempar ke kasur dengan keras lagi. Aku menaiki tubuhnya.

Sasuke terlihat pasrah dibawahku. Dia tidak melawan, dia tahu bahwa dia mengatakan hal yang salah. Dia sadar bahwa dia menyakitiku, jadi kuberi dia kesempatan lagi. Ku beri dia kesempatan untuk menarik kata-katanya.

"Katakan lagi, Uchiha. Katakan lagi bahwa kau hanya bercanda. Katakan lagi bahwa kau tidak sungguh-sungguh memikirkan itu."

Sasuke menatapku, tatapannya tidak berubah. Dan aku mulai merasa takut. Takut bahwa ia tidak berbohong. Takut bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Aku menunggunya tapi dia tidak bicara. Aku mulai hilang kendali aku marah dan takut disaat yang sama.

"KUBILANG KATAKAN LAGI!"

"Hubungan ini tidak punya masa depan. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja." Ia berkata dengan kejam. Menatap langsung ke mataku dengan mata onyxnya yang tidak berperasaan.

"KAU!" Aku mencengkram kerah lehernya dengan penuh amarah. Ia masih menatapku, tatapan yang sama. Aku kecewa dan muak. Aku ingin memukulinya lagi, tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya menambah amarahku. Mendadak aku ingin melakukan hal yang lain. Hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkanku melangkah ke tahapan ini.

"Jadi menurutmu hubungan kita tidak punya masa depan, huh?" Aku melepaskan cengkramanku dari Sasuke, membuat tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke kasur. "Kau menganggap hubungan kita hanya untuk bersenang-senang? Baiklah, mari kita bersenang-senang kalau begitu."

Aku menindihnya dan menyambar ikat pinggangnya. Mata Sasuke melebar menatapku, ia tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padanya. Tangannya berusaha menghalangiku, tapi aku menepisnya, menyambar kancing celananya dan membukanya.

"Naruto, hentikan!" Ia memerintahku. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya. Ku tarik celana panjangnya dan menurunkan boxernya.

Sasuke mulai ketakutan. "Tidak! Hentikan! Kau gila!" kini ia berusaha mendorong tubuhku, tapi aku masih bisa bertahan diatasnya. Aku melepas celanaku sendiri, mengeluarkan 'milikku' sendiri.

Kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba menendang dadaku keras, membuatku hilang keseimbangan dan terbanting ke lantai.

"Sial!" Aku menggeram, langsung bangkit kembali secepat kilat. Amarahku masih berkobar. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran!

Saat aku telah berdiri tegak dan kembali padanya, Sasuke sedang bergerak dengan kesulitan karena celana panjangnya yang melilit kakinya. Akhirnya ia menyerah membebaskan diri dan merangkak membelakangiku, berusaha menarik tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

Aku menyeringai dari balik punggungnya. Kucengkram kedua pinggul Sasuke dan ku tarik tubuhnya kembali padaku. Posisi yang pas dan jauh lebih mudah bagiku. Aku memosisikan diriku, mengacuhkan bentakannya dan memasukkan diriku ke tubuhnya.

 _Fuck!_

Lubang hangat Sasuke meremasku, sempit sekali.

"Na-Naru…tho…" Sasuke mengejang, tangannya mencengkram seprai sampai buku jarinya memutih. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku mampu menatapnya sekarang.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan melakukan hal seperti ini pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik pada sex, tapi dia membiarkanku menciumnya. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Aku sadar aku sedang menyakitinya sekarang. Tapi aku terlalu marah, dan otakku menolak bekerja bersama dengan rasa belas kasihanku. Birahikulah yang mengambil alih. Ku hempaskan pinggulku berkali-kali ke dalam diri Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang, pasrah menerima hentakanku. Aku mengerang, rasanya luar biasa nikmat. Ku condongkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, dan kucium lehernya. Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia menahan desahannya, dan itu membuatku semakin kalut. Aku menghentakkan tubuhku semakin brutal dan cengkraman tangannya di seprei semakin erat. Jemarinya akan berdarah jika ia terus melakukan itu.

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku!" Aku berkata padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke. suaraku terdengar begitu putus asa, penuh dengan permohonan. tapi Sasuke tidak menjawabku, ia hanya diam, menerima semua kemarahanku begitu saja.

Aku tahu ia akan menghajarku sampai babak belur setelah ini. aku tahu dia akan membunuhku. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan setelah ini, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan padanya. Ku tarik seluruh kejantananku dan ku hempaskan lagi ketubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Kepala Sasuke tersentak ke atas, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya mendesah. Tapi desahannya masih berupa penolakannya padaku.

"Hentikan! Nggghk! NARUTO!"

Aku melakukannya berulang-ulang. Terus menghantamkan diriku ke tubuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak perduli saat darah mulai menetes turun dari dalam lubangnya. Aku akan membunuhnya jika ini terus terjadi. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku perlu mendengarnya, aku ingin ia mengatakannya langsung padaku, agar aku tidak kebingungan seperti ini.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku! KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"NARUTO!"

Gerakanku berhenti, aku membeku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Ibuku tengah menatapku. Matanya terbelalak lebar, ekspresinya luar biasa _shock_.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ia bertanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Lalu ia berganti menatap Sasuke. kemudian dia tiba-tiba berteriak keras dengan histeris.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU!"

* * *

Ibuku pingsan. Aku dan Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kami menunggu di depan ruang emergency. Jantungku berdetak keras karena khawatir, kurasakan Sasuke gemetar disisiku. Ibuku punya penyakit jantung dan sekarang ia kumat. Ini salahku.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Aku memberitahu Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia mendengarku atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan, aku tidak tahu ibuku akan baik-baik saja.

Saat dokter keluar, aku melompat dari kursiku dan mendatanginya. Dokter bilang ibuku sangat terguncang, dia harus dirawat selama beberapa hari. Tapi sekarang dia baik-baik saja dan kami boleh menemuinya.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada Sasuke. "Ia baik-baik saja." Aku memberitahunya, aku tahu dia mendengar sang dokter juga, tapi aku merasa penting sekali untuk mengatakannya padanya.

Sasuke yang wajahnya pucat pasi hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Lebih baik kita menemuinya." Ajakku, tapi dia menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengambil pakaian ganti untuknya dan…" ada jeda sejenak seakan ia kesulitan untuk berbicara. Ia meneguk ludah lalu melanjutkan. " akan kubawakan beberapa buku dan makanan agar dia tidak bosan."

Aku menatapnya cukup lama. Ia terlihat lebih terguncang dariku. Aku ingin memeluknya untuk menenangkannya tapi tidak kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya untuk saat ini. "Ya, tolong ya Sasuke." Kataku padanya. Dan akhirnya dia berlalu dan pergi menjauh dariku.

Aku bertemu dengan ibuku. Ibuku masih pucat dan tampak… dingin. Saat aku menarik kursi dan duduk disisinya, ia berkata dengan nada tegas yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke." Katanya. "Aku akan berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak mengetahui hubungan kalian."

Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak membantahnya. Tidak apa-apa, ini adalah sesuatu yang baik. Ibuku tidak marah padaku dan pada Sasuke. Ia hanya tidak menerima hubungan kami. Aku masih bisa hidup bersama Sasuke, berpura-pura sebagai saudara dihadapan ibuku, dan pergi kencan diam-diam saat ibuku tidak lihat.

Masih ada banyak cara untuk bersama dengan Sasuke. Ya, seharusnya masalah kami bisa diselesaikan sesimpel itu. tapi sayangnya semuanya semakin rumit.

Sasuke tidak kembali. Ia tidak membawa pakaian, buku atau makanan seperti yang dijanjikannya. Ia tidak pernah kembali padaku. Ia meninggalkan rumah, membawa seluruh pakaiannya dan menghilang begitu saja dari hidupku. Saat mengetahui hal itu, aku tahu bahwa aku telah kehilangan sebagian dari jiwaku.

* * *

Hari-hariku berikutnya bagaikan di neraka. Aku mencari Sasuke denga kalap. Menjajaki tempat-tempat yang pernah didatanginya, tempat-tempat yang pernah di ceritakannya padaku. Aku bahkan mendatangi rumahnya dulu yang sekarang sudah berganti menjadi ruko-ruko panjang yang diisi dengan toko butik. Sasuke berhenti kuliah dan aku tahu ini merupakan pukulan yang jauh lebih berat bagi ibuku. Nomor ponselnya tentu saja tidak aktif, dan aku mulai menyesali kenapa aku tidak mengambil banyak gambar Sasuke ke ponselku. Aku merindukannya. Rasa ini begitu mengiris hatiku. Kehilangannya bagaikan kehilangan seluruh matahari di hidupku.

Selama berbulan-bulan rumahku tampak suram karena ketiadaannya. Sosok Sasuke sebenarnya bukan sosok yang ramai dan suka bercerita, tapi dia adalah orang berharga bagiku dan anak yang dibanggakan ibuku. Ibuku jadi jarang bicara dan hanya menegurku seperlunya. Tidak ada lagi perayaan-perayaan kecil di rumah kami. Kami berdua seperti orang lain yang sama-sama tidak tertarik untuk menjalani hidup. Kami pergi pagi dan pulang malam. Lampu rumah hampir tidak pernah dinyalakan. Aku jarang pulang karena terus berputar-putar mencari Sasuke. Sibuk dengan kuliahku dan dia.

Saat aku lulus kuliah, aku berencana untuk hidup terpisah dari ibuku. Aku sebenarnya menganggap rumah itu bagai beban, aku harus pulang kesana walau aku tidak mau. Saat aku mengatakan hal itu, ibuku tampak terluka, tapi ia tidak mencegahku. Ia tahu aku tidak akan mengurungkan niatku, aku memang keras kepala. Tapi aku ingin fokus mencari Sasuke, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyerah padanya. Ibuku selalu menatapku dengan wajah kasihan, mungkin aku terlihat sangat berantakan dan menyedihkan.

Aku duduk sendirian di ranjangku, menatap kamar tidurku sambil menerawang jauh. Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini, tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan. Mungkin aku sedang melarikan diri lagi. Aku ingin memulai hidup baru, tapi rasanya sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa _move on_ dari Sasuke.

Aku menatap foto-foto di meja ranjangku, menatap wajah Sasuke yang balik menatapku dengan wajah datar.

"Dimana kau Sasuke? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku berbicara pada bingkai foto itu. ini pertama kalinya aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Padahal dulu aku selalu mengetahui apa isi hati Sasuke hanya dengan menatap matanya. Ini terlalu berat untukku. Memimpikan Sasuke dalam tidurku, tidak lagi cukup.

Mataku berpindah ke sebuah kalender kecil di samping foto itu. Salah satu angka dari kalender itu kulingkari dengan spidol merah menyala, tepat diangka 23 pada bulan juli. Tiga hari lagi, ulang tahun Sasuke dan aku masih belum menemukannya. Biasanya aku paling bingung saat memikirkan ulang tahun Sasuke, aku tidak tahu harus memberinya apa. Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan benda tertentu, ia terlalu fokus pada ambisinya sendiri. tapi setelah beberapa tahun yang terlewat, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tapi apakah aku masih akan bertemu dengannya lagi?

Setiap hari pertanyaan ini semakin dalam tertanam di otakku.

* * *

Ada yang aneh saat aku terbangun di pagi hari. Kasurku bergoyang, yang kumaksud dengan bergoyang adalah guncangan dahsyat sampai-sampai bantalku terjatuh ke lantai, sampai isi perutku terkocok, dan aku yakin ranjangku akan segera ambruk jika guncangan ini tidak berhenti juga.

"Boruto, kau merusak kasurnya!"

Sahut suara khas bocah perempuan cilik.

Aku yang pada pagi itu tertidur pulas karena kecapekan luar biasa, dengan enggan membuka mata. Ada dua tuyul di kamarku. Seorang bocah perempuan berambut raven dan bermata obsidian sedang berdiri di dekat ranjangku. Bocah perempuan itu sedang melipat tangannya di dada dengan gaya sok tua, entah kenapa gayanya itu seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Satunya lagi adalah bocah laki-laki berambut blonde yang rambutnya mirip pisang sisir. Ia sedang melompat-lompat di ranjangku sambil memasang seringai jahil. Dasar bocah nakal!

Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa ada dua tuyul di kamarku? Awalnya aku berpikir aku masih di alam mimpi. Tapi saat sang bocah berambut pisang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya ke dadaku, menusukkan sikunya ke tulang rusukku. Aku tahu itu nyata.

" _Fuck_ , sakit tahu!" Umpatku berang. Langsung beranjak dan menjitak kepala bocah pisang sisir itu.

Nakal sekali dia!

"Ckckck, kekanak-kanakan." sang bocah perempuan berbicara saat aku memiting si bocah laki-laki ke ranjang. "Paman gak malu ya? Masa berkelahi sama anak-anak!"

"Hei jangan memanggilku paman! Aku ini masih 22 tahun tahu!" Protesku.

"Hehehe wajah paman mirip usia 50 tahun." Si rambut pisang menyahut dengan jahil. Aku berusaha memitingnya lagi tapi dia keburu melompat menarik si anak perempuan dan menghilang dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Awas kalian! Jika sampai tertangkap ku gantung kalian di teralis kamar–"

Ibuku tiba-tiba muncul di muka pintu, memberikan tatapan menegur padaku. "Jaga ucapanmu Naruto." Katanya. "Turun kita sarapan, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."

Aku menuruti perintah ibuku. Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan mengikutinya. Di meja makan, dua bocah itu sedang asyik meminum susu putihnya. Sang bocah laki-laki menengok padaku saat aku duduk dihadapannya. Ia menjulurkan lidah dengan gaya kurang ajar.

Aku menendang kursinya dari bawah meja, sayang alih-alih jatuh ke belakang, kursinya hanya mundur sedikit. Dia tertawa dan aku memelototinya.

"Ibu siapa tuyul mengesalkan ini?" Tanyaku dengan jengkel. Kenapa bocah-bocah ini tiba-tiba berada di kamarku.

Ibuku meletakkan susu di dekatku lalu duduk di kursinya. "Yang ini namanya boruto dan yang itu namanya Sarada. Mulai sekarang mereka adalah adik-adikmu."

Untung aku memutuskan untuk tidak meminum susuku dulu. Seandainya saja kulakukan pasti aku sudah tersedak.

"Adik?" Aku membeo, bagaimana caranya aku punya adik? Ada dua lagi.

"Boruto tinggal dengan ayah tirinya, ibunya, sahabatku, tidak memiliki cukup biaya untuk menafkahinya. Dan sarada dari panti asuhan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsi mereka. Jadi sekarang mereka akan tinggal bersamaku dan menjadi adikmu."

Gaya ibuku menjelaskan sama seperti gaya guru sd matematikaku menjelaskan 1+1=2. Benar-benar simpel.

"Untuk apa ibu melakukan itu?"

"Sudah jelakan, ibu kasihan pada Boruto."

"Lalu sampai mengadopsi ke panti asuhan segala?"

"Dua anak lebih baik. Lagipula jika rencana ibu sukses ibu tidak perlu lagi memikirkan tentang jodoh anak-anak ibu."

Aku termenung. Ibuku sedang menyinggungku dengan Sasuke. "Ibu ingin menjodohkan mereka setelah mereka dewasa? Ibu seperti membesarkan hewan ter— Ouch!"

"Jaga ucapanmu." Ibu menegurku. Aku tahu bahwa Boruto dan Sarada tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

"Ibu hanya ingin memperbaiki segalanya."

Aku mendengar nada penyesalan dari suaranya. Aku terdiam, menatap kedua anak itu yang tampak akrab, persis sepertiku dengan Sasuke. Sekarang rasanya aku mengerti kenapa ibu mengadopsi Sarada, wajah dan tingkahnya mirip Sasuke, dan Boruto, walau aku enggan, tapi yah kami memang agak mirip.

"Kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?" Ibu kembali mengajakku bicara.

"Ya, bajuku sudah masuk koper."

Aku akan pindah dalam waktu dua hari, pindah kemana aku masih belum tahu, tapi ibu bersedia meminjamkan mobilnya padaku.

Ibuku menyorongkan kertas ke dekatku. Kertas itu berisi sebuah alamat rumah. "Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku merindukannya. Suruh dia datang mengunjungiku." Ibu berkata.

Aku tertegun. Aku terus menatap alamat itu. "Ini…"

"Alamat Sasuke." Jelas Ibuku. "Bukan hanya kau yang mencarinya selama ini, Naruto."

Pandanganku mengabur saat memandang secarik kertas itu, alamat Sasuke… aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Tapi melihat kertas itu seperti membangunkan sesuatu dalam jiwaku. Rasa rinduku berkobar dan otakku kembali penuh dengan pemuda raven yang angkuh itu.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya.

* * *

Aku tiba di sebuah rumah kecil yang penuh dengan kebun tomat. Rumah Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke akan memilih tempat seperti ini. Sebuah desa kecil yang jalanannya saja belum diaspal. Tapi tempat ini sangat sejuk dan indah, banyak tempat wisatanya dan cocok untuk orang yang suka dengan ketenangan sepertinya. Dari data yang ku kumpulkan Sasuke sangat terkenal di desa kecil ini. Ia seorang guru smp yang mengajar biologi. Kakashilah yang merekomendasikan tempat ini padanya. Sungguh, Kakashi terlewat dari daftar pencarianku.

Lampu teras rumah Sasuke menyala. Aku sengaja datang tengah malam, aku ingin memastikan bahwa ia ada di rumahnya dan aku juga punya rencana untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong sekang hampir jam tiga pagi. Aku memeriksa wajahku lewat kaca spion. Aku agak berantakan karena terus mengemudi semalaman dan tidak tidur. Kantung mataku terlihat jelas. Ck, ini benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat. Sudah dua tahun lebih aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku ingin terlihat tampan dimatanya.

Aku menyisir rambut blondeku yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena sudah ku potong sangat pendek, dan merapikan jasku. Di kursi kemudi ada setumpuk tempat makanan yang dikirimkan ibuku untuk Sasuke. tapi aku lebih tertarik untuk menyambar sebuket bunga mawar yang untungnya masih terlihat segar.

Ya, gayaku memang seperti seorang pria yang akan melamar kekasihnya. Tapi hey, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke, dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan hadiah lain selain sebuket bunga. Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada benda apapun. Jadi disinilah aku, keluar dari mobil dan berjalan sambil membawa sebuket bunga menuju ke rumah kecil tempat Sasuke tinggal.

Jantungku berdebar cepat sekali. Perasaanku campur aduk, jalanan setapak itu terasa panjang sekali. Aku melangkah panjang-panjang membiarkan rasa rindu membakarku. Saat aku sampai di depan pintunya, aku memastikan lagi diriku sudah kelihatan tampan. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana penampilan Sasuke sekarang. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan langsung mendengar sahutan dari dalam.

Mungkin akan terlihat aneh menerima tamu disaat-saat begini. Tapi mendengar sahutan Sasuke, kurasa dia sedang berada di balik pintu itu saat ku ketuk. Detik-detik selanjutnya berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Kudengar suara kunci di putar dan pintu akhirnya terbuka.

Aku menatap ke mata Onyx yang begitu ku rindukan. Ku lihat Onyx itu melebar kaget dan…

 **BRAAAK!**

Aku sudah menduga dia akan melakukan ini. Sasuke berusaha menutup pintunya kembali, tapi aku menahannya dengan satu tanganku, mendorongnya terbuka. Sayangnya Sasuke melawan kekuatanku dengan kedua tangan, dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk menghancurkan bunga mawarku. Jadi saat pintu itu hampir menutup kembali, ku selipkan kakiku diantara pintu. Sasuke mendorong dengan kekuatan penuh dan kakiku berakhir terjepit dengan menyakitkan.

Aku berteriak dan Sasuke langsung membuka pintunya dengan kaget.

"Idiot!"

Kata pertama yang diucapkannya padaku setelah dua tahun lebih tak bertemu.

"Terima kasih atas ucapan selamat datangnya, brengsek!" Aku memang tidak mengharapkan ucapan selamat datang yang hangat darinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Kataku lagi, sambil meyorongkan bunga mawarku ke wajahnya. Aku melakukannya agak keras, aku sebenarnya marah padanya karena telah meninggalkanku dan membuat hidupku beberapa tahun ini seperti di neraka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ia berkata sambil menepis bunga itu dari wajahnya.

"Menemui kekasihku." Balasku. Sambil menghempaskan bunga itu ke dadanya dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memeluknya. Sasuke dan bunga mawar. Mereka mirip, sama-sama mencuri perhatian dan berduri. Inilah mengapa aku memilih menghadiahinya bunga mawar. Sasuke meletakkan bungan mawar itu ke atas meja.

Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa dan… cantik? Rambutnya lebih panjang dari yang dulu dan poninya telah melewati matanya. Rambut pantat ayamnya telah menghilang dan jatuh dengan lemas ke lehernya yang jenjang. Tapi mata Onyxnya masih berpenjar terang dan menenggelamkan siapapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Sasuke menarik napas berat, ia mengulang pertanyaannya dengan lebih tenang dan kalem. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto?"

"Kau tidak selingkuh dariku kan Sasuke?" Tanyaku sambil menatap sekeliling. Rumah itu kecil tapi sangat rapi dan bersih. Perabotannya hanya seperlunya dan di meja makan hanya ada satu kursi. "Yah, sepertinya kau tidak selingkuh, ngomong-ngomong dimana kamar—"

"Naruto!" Sasuke menarik tanganku, membuatku menatapnya. "Kita sudah putus!"

Oh, begitukah? Jadi kami sebenarnya sudah putus? Aneh, aku tidak ingat pernah berkata 'iya' pada idenya itu.

Yah, mungkin aku salah paham. Ku lihat jam dinding di ruang tamunya sudah hampir menunjuk ke angka tiga. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Rencanaku tidak bisa berjalan kalau matahari sudah terbit.

"Jadi jika kau sudah siap?"

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak siap. Ia hanya mengenakan baju kaos hitam dengan celana panjang kain santainya. Ia mentapku dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apanya yang sudah siap?"

Tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku genggam tangannya dan ku tarik dia.

Tempatnya tidak jauh, tapi kami harus mendaki. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata favoritnya untukku, seperti gila, idiot, brengsek, karena menyeretnya dengan seenak jidatku. Aku tidak perduli jika dia menganggapku aneh. Kami sebenarmya sama-sama orang aneh yang saling jatuh cinta. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Mungkin aku memang tidak waras karena jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak ada orang waras yang jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Kami sampai diatas bukit dan saat aku menatap langit, aku tahu aku tidak punya waktu. Aku berjongkok di depan batang-batang kembang api yang sudah tertancap di tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia bertanya padaku, suaranya lelah.

"Merayakan ulang tahunmu." Aku sama sekali tidak berhenti dari kegiatanku.

"Dobe," ia memanggilku, aku tidak berpaling padanya. Bukan ekspresi lelah yang ingin ku lihat darinya.

Saat selesai aku berdiri dan mundur ke sisinya. "Dalam 3 detik," Aku memberitahunya, "3...2...1"

Sebuah ledakan muncul dari kembang api pertama yang kunyalakan. Kembang api itu mengeluarkan isinya ke langit dan dalam sedetik butiran-butiran warna ungu menghambur di langit yang gelap. Kembang api dilangit itu meledak untuk kedua kalinya, kembali menghambuarkan cahaya ungunya di langit. Sementara kembang api kedua yang kunyalakan juga meledak, diikuti kembang api ke tiga, ke empat, dan ke lima. Mereka meledak dan menghambur ke langit gelap dengan berbagai warna ungu, hijau, biru, merah, kuning. Suara-suara ledakan itu memenuhi gendang telingku, cahayanya benar-benar indah seperti yang kubayangkan.

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat ekspresi baru di wajahnya. Kedua onyxnya melebar, memantulkan kembang api dilangit. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka penuh dengan kekaguman. Ekspresinya begitu takjub dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Sekilas aku melihat versi Sasuke yang lain.

Rasanya aku ingin menjadi kembang api, cahaya indah yang menerangi setiap diri Sasuke.

"Ini indah." katanya.

"Yeah." Balasku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ku selipkan jariku ke jarinya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Sejak kapan kau menyiapkan ini?"

"Sejak aku tiba, kira-kira satu jam yang lalu. Tapi aku telah merencanakannya sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Ketika kau pergi, aku merasa kesal karena tidak membuat banyak kenangan yang indah bersamamu. Satu-satunya yang kuingat adalah pertengkaran kita, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu saat dibianglala waktu itu. Aku…" Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, seketika aku menjadi orang yang emosional.

"Maaf." Ia berkata lemah.

"Kau memang berhutang maaf padaku." Sahutku, "tapi semuanya bisa diperbaiki. Aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi."

Kami saling tatap selama beberapa saat. Sekejap luka didadaku terbuka kembali. Ia menyentuhku dan aku merasakan rasa dingin menyapu lenganku. Sasuke baru saja mandi, ia terlihat segar dan bibirnya berwarna merah. Aku tiba-tiba ingin menyentuh bibir itu lagi, memastikan apakah bibir itu masih selembut dulu.

"Naruto…" Ia memanggil namaku dan kurasakan hatiku bergejolak.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Sasuke?" Aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terus menghantuiku selama ini.

Aku melihat matanya bergetar penuh emosi. "Aku... takut."

"Kau tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa melindungimu?" Kataku.

Aku bisa membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka. Mata itu begitu kesepian. Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dariku, ia tahu aku bisa mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya jika aku menatap matanya lebih lama.

"Kau seharusnya tidak kesini." Ia berkata. "Bagaimana dengan bibi Kushina?"

"Sepertiku ia merindukanmu." Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya. "Ia menyerahkanku padamu. Ia sudah merestui hubungan kita."

Sasuke terbelalak tidak percaya, tapi saat dia menatap lebih dalam ke mataku, aku tahu dia menemukan kebenaran. "Ia tidak marah padaku?" Tanyanya masih dengan ketidakyakinan.

"Tidak." Kataku, aku memberikan senyuman jahilku padanya. "Tapi kau dihukum olehnya, untuk memberikan tempat di rumahmu untukku. Ku lihat kau punya satu kamar, jadi kurasa kau juga harus berbagi ranjang denganku."

Ia menatapku lama dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, tapi kemudian dia mendengus sambil memutar matanya. Ia berbalik ke langit lagi, "Kembang apinya sudah habis." Katanya. Langit sudah kembali tenang dan sebentar lagi matahari akan segera muncul.

"Sayang sekali padahal tadi sangat romantis."

Sasuke memberikan tatapan geli padaku.

"Jadi, kau mau memulai dari awal denganku lagi?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan ku tatap matanya baik-baik. Ia berusaha untuk menjauhi pandangannya dariku, tapi kutegakkan bahunya dan akhirnya ia menatapku. Mata itu penuh luka. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesepiannya, rasa bersalahnya, dan keegoisannya sendiri. Hanya dengan menatap matanya aku tahu bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak bahagia. Dia menderita karena berpisah denganku. Tapi dia takut memulai lagi denganku.

"Ini ulang tahunmu. Anggap saja kau telah terlahir menjadi manusia yang baru. Anggap saja semua bebanmu telah diangkat, kesalahanmu telah dimaafkan, dan kau bisa menyusun hidupmu lagi." Terangku. "Kau punya dua pilihan." Aku mengacungkan dua jariku membentuk tanda _peace_. "Yang pertama jadilah milikku," kuturunkan jari tengahku, "dan yang kedua jadilah milikku." Kuturunkan jari telunjukku.

Dia tertawa. "Kau tidak memberiku pilihan idiot."

"Yah apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan tetap disini mengacaukan hidupmu."

Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Aku menguatkan cengkramanku dikedua pundaknya lalu kusentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku. Ini bukan ciuman biasa. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata. Aku selalu kesulitan untuk mencapai hati Sasuke. Jadi aku memberikannya sebuah ciuman. Ciuman menenangkan yang penuh dengan berbagai makna. Rasa sayangku, rinduku, lukaku, kuberikan dalam ciuman itu.

Aku merasakan dia gemetar dalam pelukanku. Jadi saat kulepaskan dirinya kupandangi wajahnya dan kuucapkan satu kalimat yang ingin sekali kukatakan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

Ia terbelalak, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia membuang mukanya dariku sambil bergumam. "Usuratonkachi."

Aku tersenyum, kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dan kutangkap bibirnya lagi. Dia membalas ciumanku. Aku tahu dia akan melakukannya. Aku bisa merasakan rasa cinta mengaliriku saat menyentuh bibirnya. Dia masih mencintaiku. Kami menghabiskan waktu sambil melumat bibir masing-masing. Mengungkapkan perasaan lewat sentuhan.

Saat akhirnya kami melepaskan ciuman kamu. Ia akhirnya menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan ini lebih awal…" Ia menggigit ujung bibirnya yang berwarna merah dan basah. Ia menatapku dengan gugup seakan-akan susah sekali bagi dia untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak mengatakannya padamu saat kita masih bersama." Ia kembali melanjutkan."Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku tertegun menatapnya. Pipi Sasuke penuh dengan semburat kemerahan. Dia malu tapi juga legah.

Sasuke akhirnya mengatakannya dan aku bisa melihat kembang api kedua dinyalakan di dalam kepalaku. Aku tertawa dan menangis disaat yang sama.

"Aku tahu. Tentu saja aku tahu." Kataku padanya. Lalu aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ikatan kami akan tumbuh seerat ini. Dulunya dia adalah bocah menyebalkan, tapi kemudian dia tumbuh menjadi pria mempesona yang telah mencuri hatiku. Aku bersyukur karena memiliki Sasuke dalam hidupku. Dia adalah sebagian dari jiwaku, kebahagiaanku, senyumanku, cintaku.

Ya, Sasuke adalah cinta.

* * *

TAMAT

.

.

 _Tidak ada orang waras yang jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke-_ Aku merasa begitu.

Sekali lagi happy birthday Sasuke. Terimakasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku. #ciumsasu

Para reader tinggalin jejak ya


End file.
